User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|lenalee=Welcome to LA's talkpage...There are a few rules in this talkpage *No bullying, no swearing, no cursing, no...... well you get the idea *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying Thank you for your attention.....}} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} ---- ---- PA Avatar 22:18, April 13, 2012 (UTC)|confused= can my avatar be a lesser Nobody?}} Anime!!!! ^_^ >.> } (UTC)|saix=Guess who's IP this is:http://img651.imageshack.us/img651/1431/buddyip.png }} HEAR FROM YOU SOON.GEN.TYLER 11:29, April 17, 2012 (UTC) } (UTC)|axel=LOL! I love that begging for forgiveness scene. Oh, how fairy tail never ceases to amaze me. You did a really good job with the walkthough! I wish i was that creative, i still plan on finishing it though, just when things have settled down and I can get my PS2 working again. :/ }} } (UTC)|xion=I was so *tear* looking forward to the PAA this year :'( *balls out crying* But I'm sure there's still hope...}} } (UTC)|light=Well we tried, It's the thought that counts :D and next year will bring new users who will be just excited to join as I am! But my lack of activity has kind of brought this on too :/ But hey, you still got 2 other awesome arenas to deal with. How are you liking Fruits Basket by the way?}} } (UTC)|L_Lawliet=Oh yes, that perv... just wait until they decide to go to the hotsprings (its my favorite episode!) Fairy Tail is REALLY GOOD! I'm at the part where Laxus just envoked Fairy Law and he was just revield as a dragon slayer. This anime is so getting a 10/10. which reminds me, i have to update my page.}} You are awesome! Dude you're awesome, since KH3d came out I was searching for a complete storyline of 3D. You gave that to me with Sora new section. Thanx man. I do however have a favor to ask of you, could you do the same for Rikus adventures during 3d, because I'm curious as hell what Ventus or Roxas said to Riku when he entered Soras heart. Sincerely RayIII Can you help me make an home page, Bsyew Hello LegendAqua Look, I know that I do not have solid proof about my edits but i can assure you that I believe that these are true. I did soem reaserch of my own and am fairly certain that my edits are true. Smee's voice sounds awfly close to the White Rabbits voice, and i'm pretty sure Jeff Bennett does not sound like that at all. As well, why was the individual character profiles deleted for the Port Royal and Halloweentown characters? And why can't we include those minor VA Additional voiced characters? I was gonna get around to editing it but be paitient i'm new to this. The Wikias supposed to have most if not all information about KH, right? Thanks! Guess it's time to put up my umbrella... Userpages Fantasmic NOW OPEN! ? What is .jpg? So, you're another one of those keybearers? Thehelper1 02:00, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Not I am not uploading .jpgs, I have only uploaded the one.Thehelper1 11:58, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:FFWIKI Hello Hello Aqua. I decided to become a permanent member of the keyhole.Fairy Tail Grand Master 10:28, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks but what did you mean about Fairy Tail wiki? I haven't left it. I simply joined this wiki since I visit it often and wanted to be a permanent member. Fairy Tail Grand Master 11:34, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re:coded Walkthrough }} Le Puzzling Aqua Just one small question: why the puzzling aqua's not giving me any riddles? I do not intend to be mean... Just asking.- Ban Requests 04:26, May 6, 2012 (UTC)}} 08:55, May 6, 2012 (UTC)}} 09:37, May 6, 2012 (UTC)}} Anastasia's voice actress I don't think it's Tress MacNeille voicing her in BBS, because in the direct to video sequel films her voice sounded a bit like Daisy (Donald's girlfriend), more like Hello Nurse and Dot from Animaniacs. While in Birth By Sleep her voice sounded alot different and younger, and I mean way different than Tress's voice. Plus, Just because you or anyone say it Tress doesn't mean it's her's. Yes Tress did voiced Anastasia in the 2 sequels. But the Voice actress who voiced her in the game isn't the same one in the films. Plus Gina Tuttle is listed in the credits on the list of Disney Voice actors in the english version. And That's my Proof. Doofenshmirtz95 01:43, May 7, 2012 (UTC) 00:08, May 11, 2012 (UTC)|confused=ummm hey LA micah sez sorry...dunno what but its not my business...um...have a nice day?*awkward*}} Why are JPG's prohibited? Thehelper1 00:33, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:IRC maybe? Sorry about that, by the time I got your message, it was 6 hours later, stupid work >.> But I will be on from now until about 4 hours from now. So hopefully you get this message somewhere in that time frame :D Chainoffire 23:01, May 13, 2012 (UTC) *Shakes head sadly* Oh LA, we have lost you to the anime girls! Whatever shall we do? Somebody needs to inject you with some harlem, stat! You need cutesy idiot girls to level out all that tsundere! Also, what does El Ps... I forgot the rest, but I'm sure you'll know what I mean. >_< Anyway, that phrase, what does it mean? 13:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :D Colors and stuff Yo', can you go through all those list page you did and make sure they all match the color chart, I wanna start moving them all this weekend, so they don't start gathering dust. Thanks. 02:57, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Thanks } (UTC)|clock=You're starting to become Tsundere!?!?! this is MADNESS!!! BAKA!! Here, this will snap you out of it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSS5dEeMX64 anyways, thanks! I appreciate it! AYE SIR!! :D (he says) }} Lights?? Well done LA!}} } (UTC)|zexion=First of all, congrats on the award above! ^.^ Secondly, I may be able to clear up some of the confusion about the 7 lights. I will explain "hiddenly" so that anyone who doesn't want to see it, doesn't have to. Keep in mind that I haven't actually played the game, but I have some knowlage of the game, via reading a lot of articles and forums, talking about it with my friends, and watching a lot of youtube videos. So just edit the page and read away!}} Talk Bubbles? Hey LegendAqua! I was wondering if you could help me make a talk bubble? Kingdomheartsaddict 16:59, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Why not Okay thanks for telling me... I had no idea For now on I wont upload .jpg's IRC? Re:Userboxes } (UTC)|hatnclogs=yes yes. I rather enjoy them. er.. one of them, seeing as the only userboxes that are anime-related that I can have is bleach. But I gotta watch more anime because I'm goin to my first convention this month :D I'm cosplaying Light Yagami! and besides, I should know everything about userboxes now that I'm in charge of that project, seeing as the has er... "stepped down" (tear)}} } (UTC)|light=Not like I had a choice, but hey, I can't complain, its the highest postion I've ever had in the wiki, and I'm totally screwing it up :/ *sigh* 'tis the fate of a person who can't be committed to anything.}} } (UTC)|xemnas="high ranking"? maybe. I'm honored to have it. (even though I didn't really get the choice :P) But I am determined to achieve greater. I will become hokage a staff member though hard work! that is my ninja way goal! Also, I think you might enjoy this userbox :D }} What are you doing to me LA? Sorry, I only just checked my messages. ^^ Are you still around for the IRC?? I can come on for a (very) quick moment if ya still need me... 02:51, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :I am there now and I can't see you.... 02:59, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Terranort Since no one answered me on the talk page, I though I would ask you why we have a seperate page for Terra-Xehanort and Apprentice Xehanort?DrNefarious 11:20, June 8, 2012 (UTC) *In the Dream Drop Distance flashback, Apprentice Xehanort uses a Keyblade and it is also implied that he never had amnesia and it was a ruse. Our non-wikia conuterpart accepts this as a fact. Also if we are going to have a seperate page purely for the amnesia, then we should weperate the Ventus page into two.DrNefarious 12:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) *But Terra-Xehanort and Apprentice Xehanort both appear in Birth By Sleep. It would make more sense to even have seperate pages for Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and Brown Robed Figure than to have these two pages seperate.DrNefarious 12:33, June 8, 2012 (UTC) *Ok, sorry if I spoiled anything for you!DrNefarious 12:49, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Then Why? Then why is it on Anti Form, the file, Anti Form.jpg, is a JPG file not deleted? If JPGs are prohibited why is this file still up? Thehelper1 18:19, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Requesting help Hello, LegendAqua. I am Kaimine. If you don't mind, do you mind helping me with a talk bubble? Thank you.Kingdom Hearts 4ever! 16:55, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, LegendAqua. Kaimine here! If you don't mind, please delete my account. Thanks. 13:36, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Question Excuse me but why did you undo my edit to the Thunder Surge page? I didn't want to redo it because you must have a reason and you're an admin but I just wanna know what was your reason why you undid it. So yeah why did you? The Dark Troll 01:31, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok thank you. The Dark Troll 01:35, June 11, 2012 (UTC) JPGs 22:14, June 13, 2012 (UTC)|castle= erm...do we have a no-tolerance policy on.jpgs? look at what i found :P}} 22:21, June 14, 2012 (UTC)|nice=Hey, on your Part 7 BBS walkthrough and Mirage Arena part, could you remove the ice titan pic and replace it with this one? thankee!}} 22:53, June 14, 2012 (UTC)|text=yaay another official friend! XD summer project=make nicer-looking PNGs to replace JPGs.(and fix the dozens of broken image links :P)}} 18:19, June 15, 2012 (UTC)|leablade=Hey LA, the Kurt Zisa boss walkthrough also has a .jpg. Kurt Zisa.png replace with this one? (it looks kinda bad...but its a png) }} Re: OrgXIII Weapon Alright, they look good, move them to the mainspace and do the redirect when you get the time. Also I have no idea with what you mean by "convert the things in". 16:53, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Puella Magdaoenhfondf Magica Yes, I want to make a tb and sig for every anime I watch. But the site I was watching it on is stupid, what site did you watch it on? Ooo, I forgot to ask LA, who's your fav Puella Magi?? 05:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Ooo, sorry, but you can count me out from the PA for now. :S I don't have much spare time lately.... 03:34, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Anime Talk Sorry about the wait, i don't currently have a computer, but I'm on the wikias IRC right now if you wanna talk, I'll be on for one hour. EDIT:Chainoffire 20:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) EDIT2:Hey hey! I'm back on for another 3ish hours! i hope we can chat :) Chainoffire 15:16, June 29, 2012 (UTC) EDIT3:Ugh, it sucks being on 2 different time zones, hmmm, what hours are you available to chat? Chainoffire 17:02, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Why Delete? Orginization XIII members? So, I recently noticed that all of the pages for the original personas of the Orginization XIII members are pictures of their nobodies. The pictures should really be depicting the actual somebody. For example, Isa's picture is a picture of Saix, and Braig's is Xigbar. Can this be changed? Thanks, Kingdomheartsaddict 21:55, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Image War on Xigbar's page Oh, and... }} Really? Seriously? Everybody with common sense knows that a wiki page should have a picture of the character it's talking about. Yea Braig looks like Xigbar in DDD, but he doesn't look exactly like him. There are differences, and using a picture of Xigbar instead of finding an up to date picture of Braig is lazy. I don't know what Ultimania is, but just because some other thing used a picture of Xigbar, that doesn't make it correct, does it? No! We're supposed to be creating articles with the correct information, including correct pictures. Is it THAT hard to put a picture of the correct character until someone can find an up to date one? Again, it doesn't make it correct. Lay off. Dude, I said lay off. Stop sendig me messages. Bye. Intresting KAFRICKENBOOM!! } (UTC)|momiji=Haha, you and that anime don't get along very well do you? Anyways, I noticed some censorship misses in your rant. Or do you not censor the word hell? Anyway, I'll take the hint to not watch this anime. The creative title has nothing to do with this message.}} Walkthrough .Jpgs PA Q&A 20:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC)|confused=Harro! Firstoff,the spacebaron this computer is iffy,soIapologize forthe messedupgrammar. Secondly,i have no ideawhat todo for the PA. uhm,idont' evenremembersigning up(but thatsokay:)) Could you explain it PLZ?}} Testing riddle Can you tell me if this riddle is good? Triple Point Questions: These are triple point questions. Lock, Shock and Barrel will tell you one fact and one lie each about a Character/Enemy. What do you think? Thanks, 21:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC)